Keep Your Secret
by darkBlue 47
Summary: Sakura minta tolong untuk menjaga RAHASIA TERBESARnya pada Tenten, yang sudah dikenal tidak bisa menjaga rahasia. Nah lho? Tenten's POV at all. Abal sangat, others warning inside. Very very short oneshot. As always, don't like don't read!


Cerita yang saya buat dua tahun laluu (nutup muka)

Masih abal banget, mohon dimaklumi, yaa...

Karena ini juga hanya ada perubahan dikit banget..

Maklum udah tengah malem lewat, nggak berani lama-lama...

Tidak berminat membaca? Anda bisa menekan tombol tanda panah di atas!

**Naruto **belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Main character: **Sakura - Tenten

Warning: ide pasaran, sok asik (:p), aneh, abal, typo, AU, tidak memuaskan, dan masih banyak lagi yang tidak dapat disebutkan satu persatu

.

.

Don't like? Just leave this story

Enjoy reading!

.

"Serius?" aku menatap Sakura lekat-lekat, tak percaya. Sepertinya pendengaranku sedang sedikit terganggu.

"Iya, serius! Masa aku bohong?" sahutnya tegas, menyingkirkan pikiranku tentang pendengaranku yang terganggu. Ia mengacungkan jarinya untuk bersumpah; jempol dan kelingking.

"Serius, dong. Bener nggak, nih?" aku melirik jarinya. Sakura langsung mengikuti arah lirikanku. Ia nyengir, dengan wajah seolah tak berdosa. Lalu mengganti jari yang ia acungkan dengan jari telunjuk dan jempol.

"Sakuraaa…" kataku gemas. "Begini tau!" aku mengacungkan jari telunjuk, ibu jari, dan kelingking.

Sakura meringis. "Yee… kamu sama aja kali!" protesnya. "Iya, iya. Nih! Aku serius, bener deh!" katanya dengan wajah yang benar-benar serius sekarang. Matanya langsung menatap mataku. Jarinya pun sudah berganti menjadi jari telunjuk dan jari tengah.

Aku balas menatapnya dengan wajah memelas, tidak mungkin lagi mengelak. "Oke…" aku mendesah. Aduh Sakura, yang bener aja!

(*)

Namaku Tenten. Jujur, aku sangat kaget ketika Sakura mengatakan ingin menitipkan rahasianya padaku. Bayangkan saja, karena yang ia titipkan itu bukan sekedar rahasianya, tapi RAHASIA TERBESARnya. Mendengar kata rahasia saja aku sudah merinding, apalagi rahasia terbesar?

Oke, mungkin itu tak terlalu masalah untuk orang lain. Tapi untukku? Untuk seorang Tenten sepertiku itu bagaikan mustahil. Itu lebih mengerikan daripada kucing berkulit badak berleher jerapah bertelinga kelinci berbulu domba bertubuh anjing berkaki gajah berekor lumba-lumba… ngawur. Sebenarnya makhluk apa, sih, yang kumaksud?

Cukup cukup. Intinya itu sangat-sangat-sangat mengerikan daripada seluruh hal di dunia ini untukku. Aku tak cukup pandai untuk menyimpan rahasia! Bayangkan saja, jika ada tujuh orang menyimpan rahasianya padaku, ada kemungkinan tiga di antaranya terbongkar. Besar sekali kemungkinannya, kan? Kemampuanku menyimpan rahasia rapat-rapat memang cukup rendah. Itu karena aku sering sekali lupa atau keceplosan.

Karena itulah, dalam beberapa minggu ini tak ada lagi temanku yang memberikan rahasianya padaku. Mereka takut aku dapat membocorkannya.

Dan kemarin Sakura memberitahukan rahasianya. Aduh, apa aku bisa menjaga rahasianya itu?

(*)

Aku menuju kelas dengan langkah gontai. Lebih parah lagi ketika aku berhenti di depan kelas. Kakiku gemetar. Aku takut… aku tak berani masuk. Aku takut jika tiba-tiba ada yang bertanya tentang rahasia Sakura padaku. Bisa-bisa aku keceplosan lagi…

"Pagi, Tenten!" seseorang menepuk pundakku. Aku hapal betul suaranya, tapi tetap saja aku menoleh dengan harapan bahwa yang kupikirkan itu meleset.

Oh, bagus. Pagi-pagi aku sudah bertemu tokoh utama mimpi burukku semalam. Sakura!

"Kenapa, Ten? Kok nggak masuk? Masuk, yuk!" ajaknya, menarik tanganku. Namun aku tak beranjak.

"Hei, Ten. Ya ampuun… kakimu kenapa?" Sakura menatapku dengan terkejut. "Kau mau ke toilet? Ayo sini, aku temani!"

"Eh, nggak kok, Sak. Ayo, kita masuk." Aku masuk kelas masih dengan takut-takut. Sakura mengekor di belakangku.

"Kamu kenapa sih, Ten? Dari tadi takut banget kayaknya." Sakura menatapku lekat, mencari apa yang salah dalam diriku.

"Eh, nggak nggak. Nggak pa-pa, kok." Aku tersenyum terpaksa. "Aku… cuman takut nggak bisa jaga rahasia kamu.." kataku pelan.

"Oohh.. itu toh.." ia manggut-manggut. "Santai aja kali, Ten. Jangan dipikirin terus. Malah jadi beban, lho. Terus kalo kamu mikirin itu mulu malah bisa-bisa…" ia mendekat padaku dan berbisik, "..bocor."

Sontak aku menjauh. Sakura tersenyum iseng. "Bercanda!"

"Tapi jangan nakut-nakutin gitu, dong…" aku cemberut. Senyuman Sakura melebar. "Eits… jangan sampe, ya. Kan udah janji. Oke?" dan dengan santainya ia melenggang ke luar.

Hhh… Sakura, kau sahabat yang merepotkan!

(*)

"Ya ampun, Tenten.. kamu kenapa?" sembur Temari-neechan ketika aku pulang. Aku hanya menggelengkan kepala pelan. "Pasti gara-gara tes praktek Pendidikan Jasmani terus kamu nggak bisa, kan?"

Aku menggeleng lagi. "Sok tau, deh. Kalo aku bete pasti tebakannya itu mulu. Nggak ada yang laen? Mentang-mentang anti. Lagian Pendidikan Jasmani itu gampang tau. Apalagi praktek," cerocosku.

"Iya, cerewet. Kamu kan badannya lentur, jadi gampang. Lagian Penjas SMP juga nggak gampang, tau!"

"Iya, iya." Aku meletakkan tas di sembarang tempat. Tak terlalu mempedulikan keluhan kakak tunggalku itu. Dengan santai aku melenggang ke meja makan. Aku menganga melihat meja makan kosong. "Neechan..! Aku lapeeerrr…"

Tapi Temari-neechan sudah kabur.

(*)

Sudah empat bulan aku memegang rahasia Sakura. Aku sudah berusaha mati-matian menjaga rahasianya. Dan dalam rentang waktu empat bulan ini, sudah lima kali aku hampir membuka rahasianya. Ah, lagi-lagi.

Aku kesal pada diriku sendiri yang sulit sekali menjaga rahasia. Entah kenapa mulutku rasanya ingin sekali mengeluarkan setiap rahasia orang lain yang kusimpan. Hu-uh.

"Tenten!"

Aku mendongakkan kepala pada orang yang baru saja memanggilku.

Sakura.

"Kenapa, Sak?"

"Sudah berapa bulan kamu pegang rahasiaku?"

"Hemm.. sekitar empat bulan…"

Sakura menggumam, lalu tersenyum.

Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Heeeiii… kalian tau nggak?"

Aku menatap Sakura heran. Dahiku mengernyit. Apa yang ingin dia lakukan?

Aku menganga ketika ia menyebutkan 'rahasia terbesar'nya yang ia titipkan padaku. "Sakura! Kamu ngapain?"

"Teriak," sahutnya santai. Aku melotot padanya. Santai benar! Apa maksudnya?

"Sshhttt… jangan marah dong, Ten. Sini, aku jelasin." Ia menarikku dan mengajakku duduk. "Gini, lho. Kan kamu lumayan susah buat ngejaga rahasia, trus kamu udah berusaha tapi susah. Iya kan?" aku mengangguk, masih belum mengerti. "Jadi, kita sekelas ngerencanain kasih kamu rahasia. Kamu bisa jaga atau nggak. Nah, itu tugas aku buat ngasih kamu rahasia. Dan awalnya 'rahasia' itu yang tau emang cuman aku sama kamu."

"Temen-temen itu pada nggak kukasitau biar kalo seandaikan mereka ngorek rahasianya ke kamu, mereka nunjukkin kalo mereka serius, nggak pura-pura. Kamu udah kuancem kan, biar nggak kasitau? Pada bilang kalo anceman dari sahabat itu manjur, hehe… " Sakura mengerling. "Dan rencananya cuman dua sampe tiga bulanan, tapi ternyata sampe empat bulanan, ya.."

Ino mendekat. Ia menimpali, "Iya, Ten. Kita mau bantuin kamu biar kamu bisa ngejaga rahasia. Kitanya kan, nggak enak juga kalo ngomong rahasia rame-rame tapi kamunya nggak ikut. Makanya kita ngerencanain ini. Ternyata bisa lebih dari target."

Aku cemberut mendengar penjelasan mereka. "Huu.. dasar!"

Sedetik kemudian aku tersenyum. "Makasih, ya! Kalian baik, deh!"

"Tapi gantinya, traktir aku mi ayam sebulan!"

"Huuu… Tenten ngelunjakk..!"

Aku tertawa.

(*)

Sumpaaah…. Ini aslinya tugas bikin cerpen, malah jadi fict. Hahaha… gara-gara ngerasa cocok sama sifat Tenten akhirnya aku ganti nama dari cerita aslinya.

Jujur aku nggak terlalu ngefans ma Tenten, tapi aku suka aja sifatnya. Nggak jauh beda ama Temari, hehe… *ditabok Tenten FC : ini bukan tentang Temari, tapi TENTEN!

Oke, oke… cukup. Saya nggak mau banyak cas cis cus di sini. Saya nggak terlalu bisa ngomong tentang Tenten.

**Review?**


End file.
